Three gifts from me to you
by Laurers
Summary: This is a quick one shot I whipped up the other day. It is basically about the three gift Ginny gives Harry on his seventeenth birthday! I know I suck at summary's but please read and review! Pairings: Ginny/Harry and some Ron/Hermione! Enjoy!


**A/N: HI everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with school. LOL. Here is a quick Hinny one shot I whipped up during my snow day! I hope you like it! When done please review!**

* * *

(Ginny's POV)

It is very early in the morning on July 31st. It is Harry's birthday and dad and Ron will be picking him up around 8am. It is 4am as of right now. I can't sleep, I miss him like crazy. I miss his voice, his eyes. I miss his arms around me, I miss being comforted by him. I miss kissing him. I wan't to spend as much time as I possibly can with him . . . before he has to leave. I am dreading that day.

I know we are not together, since Dumbledores death, but I still get butterflies in my stomach when I think of him. I still love him. I haven't told him yet, but I plan on it. I plan on telling him before he leaves. Not as a 'Goodbye, I want you to know that I love you because we may never see each other again,' but more like a 'Hello, I love you, see you tomorrow babe.' It hurts that he has to leave, but I understand why. Knowing why makes it harder though.

Sometimes I wish Harry wasn't the chosen one, but then I wonder if I would have fallen for him if he wasn't. I don't love him because of how famous he is and how extremely attractive he is, (well maybe just a little), I love the real Harry, the one with the messy hair, his bravery, everything. I just really love him. And I really really cant wait to see him today.

I will be giving him his present today, (obviously). I wasn't sure what to get him. But then it came to me. I'm nervous, I don't know how he will react, but I hope he likes it, even though he broke off our relationship not too long ago. Oh well. Sucks to suck.

I miss being with him. I miss our sunny laid back days at Hogwarts together. We used to be all over each when we first started dating, those were the good old days. That's what I want. To be with him. Forever and ever.

Half an hour has passed. My heart is beating rapidly. There is no way I am going to sleep. I look over at Hermione, she's fast asleep curled up under the covers. I cant wait. I get up and cross the room to Hermione's cot. Her breathing is slow and steady. Good. I then slipped into an ivory sundress and pull a hoody on over it. I crept across the room to the door and place my hand on the knob. Oddly, it was warm. Hermione must have snuck out to see Ron. They've been secretly dating since the end of my 5th year. Only I know about it.

Laughing quietly to myself I pull open the door and step out into the hallway. I make sure to walk on the edge of the stairs, wouldn't want to get caught sneaking out this early in the morning. Peeking around the corner to make sure mum isn't in the kitchen I tiptoe to the front door.

The air is cool this morning. I grab my broom from the broom shed and soar up into the air. It is still dark.

It takes me 45 minutes to get from the Burrow to the Dursley's at full speed. I stash my broom in my backpack that I had Hermione put an expanding spell on (I cant use magic out of school), then pull out a small mirror and brush.

I wait 'till I see a light come on in the house. By now it is 5:50 in the morning. Stuffing my hoody in my pack, stand up from my spot on the sidewalk.

I knock on the door, "Good morning Mr. Dursley." I say in my most polite voice.

"What are you here for?" He asks, just realizing I was a Weasley.

"I'm here for Harry."

He rolled his eyes. "Harry Potter get down here Now!" he shouted up the stairs. I heard scampering feet from above, making its way down the narrow staircase.

"Gin, hey, what are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Thanks!" he says, a smile covering his face.

I giggle and then step up to him. Our faces are merely an inch apart. I can see his cousin watching us, his mouth wide open. And then I kiss him. It was a short kiss, but still a kiss.

Harry looks dazed and I giggle again. "No questions." I say, "That was your first present, now go get your broom."

He just nods his head and runs up the stairs to snatch his broom. His cousin is still staring at me and I cant help but stick my tung out at him. Harry is back.

"Put it in my bag so the muggles don't think we're crazy."

"Ginny, it wont fit," he says, smirking.

"Oh yes it will, I had Hermione put an expansion spell on it."

He nods his head and stuffs his broom in the bag.

We walk down the street without saying a word to each other. Every now and then I look over at him and smile. His eyes sparkle in the sun, he has beautiful green eyes. I cant believe I went 2 and a half months without kissing him even once. Im glad I am going through with my plan, everything is going to be great!

As we walk down the street it seems every one of my steps is a jump. A jump for joy. I catch Harry looking at me with a large smile spread across his face. Good, he's happy.

After 10 minutes of trying to find a safe place to launch, Harry broke the silence. "Do your parents know about this?"

"Sadly no, so we cant be long." I say, grabbing his hand, he flinches but then intwines our fingers together.

We came to the edge of the forest, I can see far beyond the trees a large field.

"Come on, I found the perfect spot." I say. We start running through the woods, without letting go of each others hands.

I fly into the air, Harry following close behind. "You cant catch me!" I scream. Harry speeds up until he is at my side, then pulls me and my broom over to him. My eyes got caught in his, he has a hard blazing look on his face, and then he is kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck. After several long moment, or it might have been half an hour, or possibly several sunlit days, he breaks apart before I am ready, and drops ten feet below me. So he's playing tough today. Okay. I catch up to him and gracefully fling my ginger locks over my shoulder, revealing my bare neck. He catches me again and pecks my lips, then speeds off into the trees.

We go on like this until I feel a rain drop. I look up into the sky and sure enough dark clouds are moving in, "Oh fuck, this ruins everything." I mutter.

Harry has landed in a small field. I land on the opposite end of it. He seems to be laughing, 'okay, maybe it doesn't ruin everything,' I think to myself.

Now's the right time. I wait for Harry to stop laughing, by now it is pouring and I am soaked. Harry's watching me from his place on the field. I smile at him, not like he can see my expression because of the heavy rain. Then, I call out to him, "I love you Harry Potter." I quickly get back on my broom, and fly high into the sky. Harry, with his firebolt, reaches me in under a minute. He pulls me onto his broom, and flies back down to the ground, my cleansweep following close behind. He pins me to the ground and whispers in my ear, "I love you way more." That makes me giggle.

"Nu-uh, I love you more, I said it first!"

He laughs, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

I roll over on top of him and kiss him. He is kissing me as he never kissed before, and I am kissing him back, and it is blissful oblivion, better than firewhisky; he is the only real thing in the world, Harry, the feel of him, my hands running through his messy hair. Yes, I definitely love him.

"I love you." he says again.

"I love you too." I lay next to him in the wet grass, the sky is clearing up and the rain has stopped. "Oh shit!" I screech. "I have to go Harry, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, I should probably go pack anyway." he says.

"I'll see you soon." I kiss him goodbye then mount my broom. And I'm off.

*

Ron and dad just left to pick up Harry. I have dressed into something more appropriate, light washed jean shorts and a teal blue t-shirt.

In the little time we were apart I missed him. It's sad really, that I cant spend one minute apart from him. It's like when we first started dating, we were always together. I honestly don't know how I am going to survive while he is gone.

"Ginny, they're back." Hermione said.

"Great." I rush down stairs to find Harry standing at the door with Ron and Hermione. He smiles at me and winks. My palms are sweating.

"Hi." He says, trying to act normal.

"Hi to you too." I smile.

*

It is 1am and I am shaken awake by Hermione. "What do you want?" I grumble from under my covers.

"I want to see Ron." She whispers.

"Great, go see him."

"But Harry's in there." She says. I sit up in bed.

I roll my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I need you to distract Harry." she says with an evil grin on her face.

"I can do that." I say, a newly born fire blazing in my tired eyes. "But how am I supposed to get him out of Ronald's room?"

"I don't know, drag him out."

"Fine Hermione, but may I ask what you are doing with my brother?" I immediately regret what I just said. "Wait! Don't tell me."

Hermione rolls her eyes and we both tiptoe out of my room. She hides in the bathroom while I go to wake Harry.

I open the door to the small attic room, that is Ron's bedroom. I cast the muffliato spell around Harry's bed and carefully shake him awake.

"Harry," I whisper. He slowly sits up in ed and grabs his glasses from the bedside table, "Come with me."

Without saying anything he follows me down to my room, smirking. I step into my small room, dragging him behind me and close the door. I lock it and cast the muffliato spell yet again. Here comes gift number three.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked it. I know the end sounds pretty wrong, in a way, but if you read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows you probably know what Ginny gave Harry for his seventeenth birthday. That was her third gift, nothing more. That's all. Please review and check out my other fan fictions! Thanks! **


End file.
